Don't Disturb My Boy!
by VinKev Rin Fujoshi'24 KJS'11
Summary: Baekhyun yang kesal karena Krystal selalu menempel pada Chanyeol –tunangannya. Terlebih Chanyeol tidak pernah menolak keberadaan Krystal. "Lebih baik cukup sampai disini pertunangan kita. Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Aku pergi." CHANBAEK/YAOI/DLDR/THREESHOOT
1. Chapter 1

Don't Disturb My Boy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle :** Don't Disturb My Boy!

 **Main Cast (s) :** Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast (s)

 **Pair :** ChanBaek

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Length :** Twoshoot

 **Warning :** YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, aneh, OOC, DLDR, bla bla bla.

 **Disclaimer:** Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje saya dan terinspirasi dari kisah teman-teman saya dengan banyak perubahan. Cast(s) bukan punya saya. Saya cuma pinjem nama doang. Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. **Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun yang kesal karena Krystal selalu menempel pada Chanyeol –tunangannya. Terlebih Chanyeol tidak pernah menolak keberadaan Krystal. "Lebih baik cukup sampai disini pertunangan kita. Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Aku pergi." CHANBAEK/YAOI/DLDR/TWOSHOOT

 **JANGAN CO-PAS ATAU PLAGIAT YAA. KALIAN JUGA YANG BAKAL RUGI KALO CO-PAS ATAU PLAGIAT FANFIC YANG NGGAK JELAS INI.**

.

.

HAPPY READING!

Di salah satu kelas yang ada di EXO Senior High School, terlihat seorang pria yang bermain gitar dan satu pria lainnya yang menyanyi. Mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang bermain gitar dan Baekhyun yang menyanyi.

Suasana di kelas itu cukup sepi. Baru ada empat siswa yang datang, karena memang ini masih pagi.

Mereka berdua menyelesaikan permainan mereka dengan senyum bahagia terpancar di wajah keduanya.

"Baekkie, suaramu sangat bagus. Aku suka suaramu." puji Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Permainan gitarmu juga bagus, Yeollie. Aku juga suka permainan gitarmu. Kau sungguh hebat." balas Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun, membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. "Kau lucu sekali, Baek." ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

 **Park Chanyeol** , salah satu _flower boy_ di EXO High School. Mempunyai banyak fans. Tapi para fans harus menelan pil kekecewaan karena Chanyeol sudah bertunangan dengan Baekhyun selama tiga bulan ini. Lelaki jangkung ini duduk di kelas 2. Dia sekelas dengan tunangannya, kelas 2-1.

 **Byun Baekhyun** , siswa biasa di EXO High School yang beruntung karena di cintai oleh Park Chanyeol dan bisa bertunangan dengan Chanyeol. Mempunyai –bisa dibilang- banyak haters yang hampir semuanya adalah fans Chanyeol yang tidak terima dia bertunangan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi dia juga mempunyai fans -yang jumlahnya lebih sedikit dari para hatersnya- yang menyukai keimutan, kelucuan, dan suara pria manis itu. Hampir setengah fansnya adalah fans Chanyeol juga. Sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil ini lebih tua enam bulan dari Chanyeol.

Berselang sepuluh menit, sudah banyak siswa yang datang. Krystal -salah satu siswa yang baru saja datang- langsung menuju tempat duduk Chanyeol.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum kepada Chanyeol dan dibalas oleh lelaki jangkung itu. Baekhyun yang melihat Krystal, langsung memasang wajah sebal.

 **Krystal** adalah salah satu siswi favorit disini. Dia merupakan ketua dari fans Chanyeol. Gadis ini seperti berambisi untuk merebut Chanyeol dari Baekhyun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kakaknya –Jessica- yang merupakan fans dari Baekhyun –sekaligus ketuanya-sering bertengkar dengan adiknya karena adiknya itu kadang-kadang melukai Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

" _Oppa_ ~ Kau apa kabar? Aku merindukanmu. Uh, sehari tak bertemu denganmu rasanya seperti tak bertemu denganmu selama satu tahun saja." ucap Krystal dengan senyum nya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya? Kau merindukanku? Tapi pengandaianmu itu terlalu mendramatis sekali, Krys." balas Chanyeol dengan senyum.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Chanyeol ingin mencegahnya, tapi Krystal lebih dulu menghentikan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang ingin meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Krystal segera duduk di bangku yang di duduki Baekhyun tadi –di samping Chanyeol. " _Oppa_ ~ biarkan saja Baekhyun keluar. Mungkin dia sedang mencari udara segar." kata Krystal. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

" _Oppa_ , aku ingin berfoto denganmu, bolehkah?" tanya Krystal. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka mulai berpose saat Krystal mengarahkan kamera nya ke mereka berdua.

Baekhyun yang berada di dekat pintu dan tanpa sengaja melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris. _'Sebenarnya Chanyeol cinta padaku tidak sih? Sudah tahu kalau aku tidak suka dia dekat-dekat dengan Krystal, tetap saja jika dia di tempeli Krystal tidak menghindar. Uh, kau sangat menyedihkan, Byun. Lihatlah, mereka sangat serasi jika bersanding seperti itu.'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Baek." Baekhyun tersentak saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya sambil menepuk bahunya. Lelaki itu menoleh dan langsung tersenyum saat dia tahu bahwa yang menepuk adalah Jessica.

"Ada apa, _noona_?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jessica menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau sedang apa?" tanya balik Jessica dan mencoba melihat ke dalam kelas, tapi Baekhyun sudah menarik gadis itu menjauh dari kelas itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hehe." jawab Baekhyun.

Jessica menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kau tidak bohong?" tanya Jessica dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Baek. Adikku berulah lagi ya?" tanya Jessica. Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Maafkan adikku ya." ucap Jessica. _'Ini untuk kebaikan kalian berdua, Baek. Maafkan aku dan Krystal.'_ lanjut Jessica dalam hati.

" _A-ani_ , Krystal tidak salah kok." Baekhyun tersenyum.

' _Baekhyun sangat baik. Apa aku harus menyudahi semua ini? Hah, ini sungguh menyusahkan.'_

Jessica tersenyum dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

###

Hari ini ada pentas seni di EXO Senior High School. Chanyeol akan tampil bersama Jong In, Sehun, dan Hyorin. Mereka berempat adalah anggota salah satu band yang ada di EXO Senior High School.

Saat ini, waktunya untuk Chanyeol dan ketiga temannya tampil. Saat band itu tampil, banyak siswa yang menjerit histeris. Tentu saja siswa-siswa itu adalah fans empat orang itu.

"CHANYEOOOLLL. KAU SANGAT KEREN."

"JONGIINN, KAU SEKSI SEKALI."

"SEHUUNNN, KAU SANGAT TAMPAN. KYAA AKU SEPERTI OVERDOSIS KETAMPANANMU."

"HYORIIN, KAU SANGAT CANTIK DAN SEKSI."

"KYAAAA, CHANYEOL SANGAT TAMPAN, SEKSI, DAN KEREENNN. CHANYEOL, AYO KITA MENIKAHH."

Kurang lebih itulah teriakan yang ada. Dan teriakan yang paling terakhir membuat Baekhyun menoleh mencari sumber suara itu. Baekhyun langsung menghela nafas begitu tahu kalau yang berteriak seperti itu adalah Krystal.

Chanyeol memberikan _wink_ pada Krystal dan Krystal membalasnya, setelahnya Krystal memekik girang. Fans Chanyeol langsung menampilkan wajah sebal. Fans Baekhyun memberi tatapan membunuh pada Chanyeol dan Krystal. ChanBaek shipper menatap Krystal dengan pandangan psikopat dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sedih. Fans yang mendukung jika Chanyeol dengan Krystal langsung memekik bahagia dan memandang remeh pada Baekhyun dan ChanBaek shipper. Sedangkan yang bukan salah satu dari itu semua, hanya memasang wajah datar.

' _Uh, apa-apaan dia. Chanyeol itu sudah bertunangan denganku. Pasti nanti Chanyeol akan menikah denganku, bukan denganmu. Dan, apa-apaan itu? Chanyeol memberikan wink pada Krystal dan Krystal juga balas memberi wink pada Chanyeol? Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu cinta padaku atau pada Krystal sih? Menyebalkan.'_ batin Baekhyun kesal dan langsung menampilkan wajah cemberutnya.

Jessica dan Krystal yang duduk bersampingan, mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tersenyum –menyeringai- saat melihat Baekhyun yang kesal. Dua gadis cantik itu bertos ria dan tersenyum misterius.

###

Saat pentas seni sudah selesai, Baekhyun segera pergi dari sekolah agar Chanyeol tidak menemukan dirinya. Dia sedang malas bertemu dengan tunangan menyebalkannya itu. Yah, walaupun mereka tinggal satu atap. Paling tidak nanti Baekhyun bisa mengunci kamar mereka supaya Chanyeol tidak bisa masuk. Haha.

Lelaki manis ini berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, efek kesal. Kenapa dia berjalan? Tentu saja dia berjalan. Tadi pagi kan dia berangkat bersama Chanyeol dengan motor milik lelaki tinggi itu. Huft, menyebalkan. Tolong besok ingatkan Baekhyun untuk meminta dibelikan sepeda oleh orang tuanya.

Baekhyun menghentikan jalannya saat ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti di sampingnya. Lelaki mungil itu menoleh dan menemukan Jessica yang duduk di kursi kemudi mobil itu. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"Baek, kenapa kau jalan kaki?" tanya gadis itu. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Ah, aku ingin sekali-kali berjalan. Ya, karena itu. Hehehe." jawab Baekhyun diakhiri dengan kekehan tidak ikhlas.

"Hey, Baek. Berapa kali ku bilang, kalau kau itu tidak pandai berbohong, heum? Kau marah pada Chanyeol karena tadi, kan?" tanya Jessica.

"Eum, ti-tidak kok. Siapa bilang? Lagipula, kenapa aku harus marah?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja kau harus marah. Chanyeol kan tunanganmu." balas Jessica.

"Aku saja tidak tahu, apakah Chanyeol tulus mencintaiku atau tidak." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Jessica turun dari mobilnya dan menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk ke mobilnya dan memaksa lelaki itu di samping kursi kemudi. Gadis itu segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ceritalah padaku kalau kau sedang ada masalah. Jangan memendamnya sendirian, okay? Aku akan membantumu kalau aku bisa membantu. Kau menganggapku kakak mu, kan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. " _Ani_. Mungkin kapan-kapan saja aku berceritanya. Terima kasih, _noona_." ucap Baekhyun. Jessica hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan tersenyum kearah pemuda di sampingnya.

Setelah itu, keheningan terjadi di dalam mobil itu. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Delapan menit kemudian, mobil itu berhenti di depan gedung apartemen. Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tinggal.

" _Noona_ , apa kau mau mampir?" tawar Baekhyun pada Jessica. Gadis cantik itu menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Tidak usah, Baek. Aku masih ada urusan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mampir." jawab Jessica.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada gadis itu. " _Ne_ , tidak apa-apa, _noona_. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu, ya. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ucap Baekhyun. jessica tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke gedung itu. setelah memastikan Baekhyun sudah masuk, Jessica langsung melesat untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

' _Chanyeol idiot, bodoh, gila. Krystal juga. Bagaimana bisa lelaki kelebihan kalsium itu malah mengantar Krystal pulang? Stupid.'_ umpat Jessica dalam hati saat dia tadi sempat melihat Krystal yang dibonceng Chanyeol saat mereka sudah pulang, tepatnya setelah Baekhyun keluar gerbang. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol dan Krystal? Itu karena dua orang idiot, bodoh, gila -menurut Jessica- itu menuju kearah yang berlawanan dengan Baekhyun dan Jessica. Mungkin mereka mau ke suatu tempat dulu. Entahlah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jessica segera memakirkan mobilnya di garasi dan memasuki rumah mewah itu. Di ruang tamu, dia melihat Chanyeol dan Krystal yang sedang mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa.

Jessica berdehem untuk menyadarkan dua manusia yang sedang asyik dengan dunia mereka itu. Mereka langsung menoleh kearah Jessica yang berdiri di dekat sofa yang mereka duduki saat mendengar deheman seseorang. Jessica menatap tajam keduanya.

"Kau-" Jessica menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

"-kenapa ada disini, hah? Kau tak memikirkan tunanganmu itu? Dia tadi cemburu pada kalian. Sekarang dia pasti sedih."

"Dan kau-" Jessica mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Krystal.

"Kau itu bodoh, ya? Berniat merusak hubungan orang? Dasar adik kurang ajar."

"Yack, _noona_. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jessica ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Kau tahu, tadi Baekhyun bilang seperti ini padaku, 'Aku saja tidak tahu, apakah Chanyeol tulus mencintaiku atau tidak'. Dia seperti meragukan perasaanmu padanya bodoh." jawab Jessica yang berusaha bersabar.

"Kenapa dia bisa begitu?" tanya Chanyeol. Jessica menggeram tertahan.

"Bisa saja. Apa kau lupa saat kau tampil dalam pensi tadi?" jawab sekaligus tanya Jessica.

"Iya, aku ingat. Tap kan kami berdua ada-" jawab Chanyeol, yang ucapannya terpotong oleh Jessica.

"Sudah, besok saja membahasnya. Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang sana. Kalau tidak, aku akan menculik Baekhyun. Kau mau, hah?" suruh Jessica dengan ancaman di akhirnya.

"I-iya. Aku akan pulang. _Noona_ sangat mengerikan." jawab Chanyeol yang ngeri dengan ancaman Jessica.

"Sudah sana. Hush hush." Jessica membuat gestur mengusir dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

" _Eonni_ ~ Chanyeol _oppa_ kan baru sebentar disini. Jangan mengusir Chanyeol _oppa_." rengek Krystal.

"Diam kau anak kecil. Kau merusak hubungan orang, tahu?" bentak Jessica yang kesal dengan adiknya ini.

"Tapi kan-" ucapan Krystal terpotong oleh Jessica.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Chanyeol ah, cepat pulang." kata Jessica.

" _Ne_. Aku pulang dulu ya, Krys, _noona_." pamit Chanyeol.

" _Ne_ , hati-hati." jawab Jessica.

" _Eonni_ ~" panggil Krystal.

" _Wae_? Mau protes? Mau merajuk? Memangnya aku peduli?" tanya Jessica dengan nada tidak santainya.

Krystal mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju kamar.

###

Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan kamar apartemennya. Lelaki jangkung itu memasukkan beberapa digit angka dan pintu langsung terbuka.

"Baekkie~." panggil Chanyeol pada tunangannya, dan tidak ada jawaban.

"Baekhyunnie~" Chanyeol mencoba memanggil tunangannya lagi, tapi hasilnya sama dengan tadi, tidak ada jawaban.

' _Ah, mungkin saja dia ada di kamar.'_ batin Chanyeol dan segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar yang ditempatinya dengan tunangan manisnya.

 **Cklek**

Chanyeol mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi sepertinya pintu itu di kunci. Lelaki jangkung itu mendengus kesal.

 **Tok tok tok**

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

"Baekkie~"

Tok tok tok

"Sayang, bukakan pintunya."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyerah.

"Park Baekhyun, bukakan pintunya."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Park Bae-"

"Pergi sana. Jangan menggangguku dulu. Pergi saja dengan Krystal itu. Aku tidak peduli. Kau jahat. Dan, jangan mencoba-coba mengganti margaku." teriakan milik Baekhyun yang berasal dari dalam kamar itu memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjadi gelagapan saat tunangannya itu marah padanya. "H-hey, Baek. Kau salah paham. Krystal itu-"

"Krystal itu calon pacarmu. Ah, atau mungkin malah calon istrimu? Aku tahu itu. Jadi, sebaiknya kau pergi menemui dia."

"Baek-"

"PERGII."

"Ok, ok. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Krystal. Jangan melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakan dirimu, ok?"

"Sudah sana pergi."

"Iya."

Dan Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya.

Sedangkan, Baekhyun yang berada di dalam kamar hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

' _Bahkan dia tidak membujukku sampai aku tidak marah lagi padanya. Bahkan dia memilih untuk mengiyakan perintahku untuk menemui Krystal. Chanyeol sekarang sudah berubah. Dia bukan Chanyeol ku yang dulu lagi.'_ batin Baekhyun miris.

 **Chanyeol's Side**

Saat ini Chanyeol sudah berada di ruang tamu keluarga Jung. Di depannya, ada Jessica juga Krystal.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari? Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia marah padamu? Apa dia tahu kalau kau ada disini? Apa dia-"

" _Noona_ , hentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu itu. Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau kau bertanya seperti itu." ucap Chanyeol memotong pertanyaan yang akan di lontarkan oleh Jessica. Jessica hanya nyengir, dan Krystal memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jadi?"

"Aku kesini untuk meminta bantuan pada kalian. Baekhyun sedang marah dan dia salah paham dengan ku dan Krystal." jawab Chanyeol.

"Park idiot Chanyeol, jangan bilang kami belum mengatakannya padamu?" tuding Krystal dengan wajah horror nya.

"Apa maskud kalian?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jadi-"

###

Chanyeol sudah sampai di apartemennya. Dia mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya dan Baekhyun, dan ternyata pintu sudah tidak di kunci. Dia segera masuk dan menutup pintu itu kembali. Hari sudah malam. Sekarang sudah pukul 07.00 p.m.

"Baekkie?" panggil Chanyeol. Tidak ada sahutan.

Chanyeol melangkah memasuki kamar itu. Lelaki dengan telinga bak peri itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tunangan tercintanya itu.

 **Cklek**

Pintu kamar yang tadi sudah ditutup Chanyeol, terbuka kembali. Menampilkan Baekhyun yang menggunakan kaos abu-abu dan celana jeans pendek selutut dengan rambut yang basah. Sepertinya lelaki mungil itu baru saja mandi.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Baek-"

"Kalau kau mau makan, sudah aku siapkan di meja makan. Makanlah, aku sudah makan tadi." Baekhyun langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat Chanyeol yang akan membuka mulutnya. Mungkin ingin bertanya apa dia sudah makan atau belum. Bukannya Baekhyun ge er atau apa. Tapi, memang Chanyeol biasanya bertanya seperti itu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang dan langsung menjatuhkan diri di ranjang. Lelaki imut itu memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah ranjang tempat Baekhyun tidur -walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak tidur-, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun yang merasa ada benda kenyal yang menempel di keningnya, langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Baekhyun mendengus dan menghadapkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol. Ingat, Baekhyun masih marah pada lelaki jangkung itu. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan segera keluar kamar untuk mandi dan makan malam. Walaupun tadi dia sudah makan malam di rumah Krystal. Dia tidak ingin membuat lelaki manis yang tengah marah padanya itu menjadi sedih dan semakin marah padanya.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dan menatap pintu kamar yang baru saja ditutup itu. _'Aku bingung dengan sikapmu, Yeol. Sebenarnya kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak? Kau membuatku bingung.'_

###

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun sepertinya masih marah pada Chanyeol. Terbukti dari dia yang tidak membangunkan Chanyeol dan memilih untuk berangkat bersama Luhan, kakak kelasnya. Walaupun begitu, lelaki manis itu masih sempat untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol.

Di kelas, mood Baekhyun yang sedang tidak baik, tambah memburuk saat Krystal semakin menempel pada Chanyeol. Padahal kan ini masih pagi. Kenapa Krystal dan Chanyeol malah memperburuk keadaannya, eoh? Padahal juga, sebenarnya dia ingin berbaikan dengan Chanyeol, tapi kenapa tunangan tampan -tapi idiot- nya itu malah membuat dia kesal?

Saat ini, posisi Baekhyun adalah duduk di bangkunya dengan Tao, yang berarti ada di belakang tempat duduk milik Chanyeol dan Suho, yang sekarang sedang di tempati oleh Chanyeol dan Krystal. Intinya, dia berada di belakang Chanyeol dan Krystal.

" _Oppa~_ Bisakah nanti kau menemaniku untuk belanja keperluan sehari-hari? Sica _noona_ menyuruhku untuk berbelanja karena dia tidak akan sempat. _Umma_ juga begitu. Temani aku ya, ya, ya?" pinta Krystal yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Krys, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada acara nanti." jawab Chanyeol, membuat Krystal mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut –menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya memandang datar adegan itu.

"Memangnya acara itu penting? Lebih penting dari aku? Aku ini kan- AWW. Kenapa _oppa_ menginjak kaki ku, eoh?" pertanyaan Krystal terpotong oleh pekikan kesakitan dari bibirnya saat lelaki di sampingnya itu menginjak kakinya.

' _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka? Apa yang akan di ucapkan Krystal tadi? Kenapa aku merasa Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Jangan-jangan dia selingkuh dengan Krystal di belakangku? Kau jahat, Park.'_ batin Baekhyun yang merasa aneh dengan Chanyeol dan Krystal, hingga tanpa sadar dia malah melamun. Sampai-

 **TUK**

Sebuah spidol mendarat dengan indah di jidat mulusnya, membuat lelaki cantik itu memekik kesakitan.

"Aww.. YACK, siapa yang me-" pertanyaan yang ingin Baekhyun lontarkan terhenti saat dia melihat Im _saem_ berdiri di depan kelas dan menatap garang ke arahnya. Im _saem_ itu cantik, masih muda, tapi sayang dia sangat galak dan tegas.

 _Apa sudah bel masuk?_ Itulah pertanyaan yang saat ini ada di kepalanya. Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri, tepatnya kearah Tao. Sedangkan Tao langsung menghadap ke depan saat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Tao tahu, pasti Baekhyun akan menatap tajam kearahnya, seakan-akan mengatakan _kenapa-kau-tidak-memberitahuku-kalau-sudah-masuk-panda-bodoh-?_

Dan yah, Baekhyun melakukannya.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, apa kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan saat pertanyaan Im _saem_ yang ditujukan padanya tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk dan menjawab. "S-sudah, _saem_."

Im _sonsaengnim_ mengangguk dan memulai pelajaran.

###

Jam menunjukkan pukul 04.00 p.m. Baekhyun dan teman-temannya baru keluar dari kelas. Di belakang Baekhyun, ada Chanyeol dan Krystal -yang memeluk lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan mereka berdua. Di koridor, banyak siswa siswi yang berbisik-bisik saat melihat mereka bertiga. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka melihat Chanyeol yang seperti berselingkuh secara terang-terangan di depan tunangannya. Yah, walaupun mereka tahu kalau Krystal duluan yang mengganggu Chanyeol. tapi melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat mesra dengan Krystal, membuat mereka berpikir ada hubungan spesial diantara mereka berdua.

Mereka heran dengan Krystal. Sejak kurang lebih satu minggu yang lalu, gadis cantik itu selalu menempel pada Chanyeol. Padahal dulu dia tidak seperti itu.

Mereka bertiga sampai di parkiran. Krystal melepaskan Chanyeol dan pergi menuju tempat mobil _noona_ -nya di parkir. Chanyeol menengok ke tempat Baekhyun berdiri tadi. Lelaki jangkung itu terkejut saat melihat tidak ada orang di sana. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, dan saat pandangannya mengarah ke pintu gerbang, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju pintu itu.

"Baek ah." panggil Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. tapi, lelaki yang di panggil seolah-olah tidak mendengar dan tetap melangkah keluar area sekolah.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tidak merespon, langsung berlari untuk mengejar lelaki yang menjadi tunangannya itu.

"Baekhyun ah." Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar, membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa, hah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyahut panggilanku, huh?" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah bertanya hal lain pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Apa aku perlu melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun balik dengan nada datar. Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol.

Siswa siswi yang kebetulan berada disitu, langsung menjadikan ChanBaek sebagai pusat perhatian. Krystal dan Jessica yang tadinya sudah berada di dalam mobil, juga turun untuk melihat mereka berdua. Lokasi mereka saat ini adalah di depan pintu gerbang.

"Tentu saja kau perlu melakukannya. Malahan, itu sebuah keharusan." jawab Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus? Memangnya kau siapa, hah?"

"Harusnya kau tidak menanyakan hal itu. Aku tunangan sah-mu, tentu saja."

"Tapi sepertinya tidak lagi."

"A-apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Aku ingin-"

"Hei, ada apa kalian berkumpul disini, hah? Kalian tidak sadar, kalau kalian menutupi jalan, hah?" perkataan Baekhyun terpotong oleh suara guru konseling mereka, Shim _sonsaengnim_. Mereka yang tadinya melihat pertengkaran ChanBaek, langsung pergi. Jessica dan Krystal masuk ke mobil mereka lagi. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun memasuki area sekolah, tepatnya ke tempat motornya di parkir.

"Naik." perintah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun saat mereka sudah berdiri di samping motor milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah siap di motornya, tinggal menunggu Baekhyun naik, dan dia bisa mengendarai motornya untuk pulang.

"Aku mau jalan saja." jawab Baekhyun dengan ekspresi dan nada yang datar.

"Baek, naik sekarang." perintah Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Byun Baekhyun. Naik sekarang. Jangan membuatku marah padamu." perintah Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan nada yang datar dan tegas. Baekhyun tahu, jika Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya dan menggunakan nada seperti itu, lelaki jangkung itu sedang marah.

Jika Baekhyun waras, dia akan menuruti ucapan Chanyeol. Tapi, berhubung Baekhyun itu keras kepala dan -bisa dibilang- kekanakan, lelaki manis itu malah melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Chanyeol dan motor milik tunangan idiotnya itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun pergi, langsung turun dari motornya dan mengejar Baekhyun.

 **Sret**

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Baekhyun. Dia memegangnya terlalu erat, hingga membuat Baekhyun merasakan panas pada pergelangan tangannya. Keadaan sekolah sudah lumayan sepi, sehingga mereka tidak di jadikan pusat perhatian seperti tadi.

"Byun Baekhyun. Sebenarnya kau kenapa, hah?" tanya –teriak- Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi –efek kesal.

"Kau yang kenapa? Kau berubah, Yeol." Baekhyun membalas dengan tidak kalah keras dan tinggi. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Terlihat kekecewaan dan ketakutan di matanya.

"Aku? Aku berubah kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti maksud Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggunakan nada yang lebih lembut, agar Baekhyun tidak takut padanya. Yah, walaupun dia tadi sempat membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Baekkie' ataupun 'Baekhyunnie' lagi."

"Hanya karena itu, kau menganggapku berubah?"

"Bukan hanya itu. Ada hal lain."

"Apa?"

"Cari saja sendiri, apa hal itu, yang membuatku menganggapmu berubah."

"Baek, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Terlihat Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. "Lebih baik cukup sampai disini pertunangan kita. Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Aku pergi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun segera melepaskan jemari Chanyeol yang tadi memegang erat pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih mencerna ucapan Baekhyun, membuat dia belum sadar jika Baekhyun sudah pergi dengan Luhan –yang kebetulan masih disana. Tiga puluh detik kemudian, lelaki jangkung itu baru bisa memahami ucapan Baekhyun, dan tanpa sadar dia matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga, _shock_ dengan apa yang di ucapkan Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

Jujur aja, aku nggak pede nge-post fanfic aneh ini. Tapi, nyoba-nyoba aja deh. Hehe. Semoga aja ada yang mau baca dan review fanfic absurd ini...

Mind to review?

Makasih~


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Chanyeol segera mengendarai motornya keluar area sekolah. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, dia sudah sampai di depan kamar apartemen yang di tinggalinya dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memasukkan beberapa digit angka dan pintu terbuka.

"Baekhyunnie?" panggil Chanyeol.

Hening

Tidak ada sahutan dari si pemilik nama.

 **Cklek**

Chanyeol membuka kamar mereka dan tidak menemukan seseorang pun disana. Dia mencari di seluruh penjuru apartemen, dan tetap tidak menemukan tunangannya itu.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menelpon Baekhyun.

'Nomor yang anda tuju, sedang tidak ak-'

Lelaki itu langsung memutuskan sambungannya saat suara operator yang menjawab.

"Argh, kenapa nomornya tidak aktif? Ah, telpon Luhan saja ya?" chanyeol mengutak-atik ponselnya dan tak lama dia menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku kan tidak punya nomor telepon Luhan." ucap Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Telepon _umma_ Byun saja, ya?" dan Chanyeol kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk mencari nomor ibu dari tunangannya itu.

Nada sambung terdengar, dan tak lama suara seseorang dari seberang telepon terdengar di telinganya. 'Halo, Chanyeol-ah?'

"Ah, _umma_. Apa Baekhyun ada disana?"

'Iya. Ada apa memangnya? Apa ada masalah antara kalian berdua?'

" _Ne_ , ada sedikit masalah. Baekhyun marah padaku."

'Oh ya? Kalau begitu, cepatlah kesini untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Baekhyun sedang menangis sekarang.'

" _Ne_ , _umma_. Terima kasih. Aku putus sambungannya ya."

' _Ne_.'

Pip

Sambungan terputus. Chanyeol segera keluar dari apartemennya -dengan seragam lengkap yang masih menempel di tubuhnya- untuk pergi ke tempat Baekhyun berada.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu kira-kira 20 menit untuk sampai di kediaman keluarga Byun. Lelaki itu menekan bell saat dia sudah berada di depan pintu utama rumah itu. Tak lama, pintu terbuka menampilkan nyonya Byun yang berpakaian rapi, sepertinya wanita paruh baya itu akan pergi.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau langsung masuk ke kamar Baekhyun saja ya. _Umma_ mau pergi arisan sebentar." ucap nyonya Byun.

" _Ne_ , _umma_."Setelahnya Chanyeol langsung masuk rumah itu dan menaiki tangga. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke arah pintu yang ada gantungan strawberry nya.

 **Cklek**

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar itu dan entah kenapa dia merasakan sesak yang teramat. Di dalam kamar, terlihat Baekhyun yang menangis dengan di peluk oleh lelaki tampan berambut pirang, yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui siapa dia. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada lelaki pirang itu dan lelaki pirang -yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui siapa dia- itu mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun. Posisi mereka berdua adalah tiduran di ranjang milik Baekhyun dengan lelaki pirang itu membelakangi pintu.

Chanyeol mendengar suara lelaki itu yang mengatakan, "Baekhyunnie, tenanglah. Masih banyak yang menyayangi dan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Termasuk aku. Jangan menangis lagi, ya. Nanti cantiknya hilang." Dan tangis Baekhyun semakin keras saat lelaki itu mengucapkan beberapa kalimat penenang pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan langsung menutup pintu itu agak keras dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Baekhyun dan lelaki pirang itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu yang di tutup.

"Siapa yang tadi menutup pintu?" tanya lelaki pirang. Baekhyun menggeleng di sela isakannya. Tangisnya sudah mereda, hanya tinggal isakan yang terdengar. "A-aku hiks.. tidak ta-tahu. Mu-mungkin hiks... _umma_. Sudahlah, Kris hiks... Aku ingin menangis lagi." Dan setelahnya tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah, membuat lelaki pirang yang ternyata bernama Kris itu menghela nafas kesal.

Demi Tuhan, dia baru saja sampai di kediaman keluarga Byun sekitar dua jam yang lalu, dan Baekhyun yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah langsung menangis di pelukannya dan menyuruhnya menemani lelaki manja ini.

 **Flashback On**

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah ingin menangis. Nyonya Byun yang melihat kedatangan putra bungsunya hanya memasang wajah heran.

"Baekkie, kenapa kau pulang kesini?" tanya nyonya Byun.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Baekhyun sewot.

"Ya boleh saja. Tapi, terasa aneh. Biasanya juga kau pulang ke apartemenmu dengan Chanyeol." jawab nyonya Byun.

"Chanyeol jahat." ucap Baekhyun pelan, yang masih bisa terdengar oleh _umma_ nya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol, eoh?" tanya nyonya Byun.

" _Umma~_ , tidak usah membahas Chanyeol." kata Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun menghela nafas. "Ya sudah."

Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar tersayangnya. Lelaki manis itu berhenti kala melihat sosok lelaki jangkung yang sedang menonton acara tv di ruang tengah.

"Kris _hyung_ ~" panggil Baekhyun, membuat si pemilik nama menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun langsung berlari kearah Kris, memeluk lelaki itu erat dan setelahnya menangis histeris di pelukan lelaki berambut pirang itu. Kris menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Baekhyun.

"Hei, hei. Aku tahu kalau kau merindukanku. Tapi tidak usah se-histeris ini menangisnya." ucap Kris pede.

"Ish, si-siapa hiks.. yang me-merindukan hiks... mu, sepupu bodoh? Hiks.." tanya Baekhyun, yang membuat Kris mendengus kesal.

"Lalu, kau menangis karena apa?" tanya Kris.

"C-Chanyeol jahat hiks.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau bertengkar dengan tunangan idiotmu itu ya?" tanya Kris lagi, yang di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ikut aku hiks... ke kamar." Dan setelahnya Baekhyun menarik Kris menuju kamarnya.

 **Flashback Off**

Di lain sisi, Chanyeol segera mengendarai motornya keluar dari gerbang rumah Baekhyun. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, lelaki tampan itu sampai di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah. Chanyeol menekan bell yang ada di samping gerbang. Dua menit kemudian, pintu gerbang dibuka oleh seorang gadis. Chanyeol segera masuk ke pekarangan rumah dan memakirkan motornya di sana.

"Kenapa _oppa_ kesini?" tanya Krystal -gadis yang membukakan pintu gerbang- dengan tangan bersedekap dada. Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Krystal. "Dasar bodoh. Mana _noona_ mu yang juga bodoh itu, huh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan yang menggeplak kepala Krystal berulang kali, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yack, yack. Kau ini kenapa? Datang-datang langsung menggeplak kepalaku dan mengataiku dan Sica _noona_ bodoh?" teriak Krystal protes. Chanyeol tidak mempedulikannya dan memilih untuk masuk ke rumah itu, membuat Krystal kembali berteriak protes.

Chanyeol masuk rumah itu diikuti oleh Krystal di belakangnya yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Sica _noona_." Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Jessica. Tak lama, Jessica turun dari tangga dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu pada lelaki jangkung yang berdiri di ruang tamu dengan wajah kesal.

"Yack, kalian tau? Baekhyun marah padaku." ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Ohh." respon Jessica dan Krystal, yang membuat Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Dan kalian tau, Baekhyun bilang padaku kalau dia ingin pertunangan kami berdua sampai disini." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." jawab Krystal. Jessica hanya memasang wajah malas dan Chanyeol memelototkan matanya.

"Yack, apa maksud kalain?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kami hanya berniat memisahkan kalian kok. Dan sepertinya berhasil." ucap Krystal –terlalu- jujur.

"Bukan aku dan dia. Tapi hanya dia saja." ralat Jessica sambil menatap tajam pada adiknya.

"Yack, bukankah kemarin kau bilang kalau kau hanya ingin menguji Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada marah. Dua gadis yang ada di hadapannya hanya memasang wajah datar.

Memang benar, saat Chanyeol mengantar Krystal dan Jessica yang datang-datang langsung memarahinya, mereka berdua –lebih tepatnya Krystal- bilang bahwa mereka ingin menguji apakah Baekhyun benar-benar cinta pada Chanyeol atau tidak, dengan cara yang..errr

"Yah, memang benar. Dan aku membohongimu." jawab Krystal tanpa dosa.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak membunuh gadis yang berstatus sebagai sepupunya itu.

" _Oppa_ , asal kau tahu. Jessica _noona_ dan aku sebenarnya tidak setuju kalau kau bertunangan dengan Baekhyun itu." ucap Krystal, membuat dua orang yang lain menoleh padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau bodoh atau tuli, sih? Aku dan _noona_ tidak setuju kalau kau bertunangan dengan Byun Baekhyun. Apakah kurang jelas?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kenapa kalian tidak setuju? Apa Baekhyun punya salah pada kalian?"

"Aku tidak setuju karena aku terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau kalau nanti kau hanya mempermainkannya saja. Yah, mengingat kau adalah seorang _bad boy_. Tidak menutupi kemungkinan bahwa kau akan menyakiti Baekhyun nantinya." jawab Jessica.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Krystal, meminta alasan. "Jujur saja, aku tidak membencinya. Hanya saja, aku khawatir kalau dia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu." ucap Krystal.

"Kenapa kau masih meragukan cinta Baekhyun untukku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku takut kalau dia ternyata sama dengan Eunji." jawab Krystal.

"Baekhyun tidak sama dengan _yeoja_ itu, Krys!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang tahu? Bisa saja kan, dia hanya membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya, lalu kau akan memberikan apa yang dia mau, dan akhirnya dia akan pergi setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Sama seperti Eunji." balas Krystal.

"Aku yakin, Baekhyun tidak seperti _yeoja_ itu. Baekhyun tidak sejahat itu." yakin Chanyeol.

"Tapi, _oppa_. Setelah Eunji pergi, bukankah kau langsung berubah menjadi _bad boy_? Setelah kau bertemu Baekhyun, kau sedikit berubah dan akhirnya kau jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun." ucap Krystal.

"Penjelasanmu terlalu berbelit." ucap Chanyeol.

"Pokoknya aku kurang setuju kalau kau dengan Baekhyun karena masa lalu-mu. Titik!" jelas Krystal final.

"Ok. Lebih baik kau lupakan masa lalu-ku dan tolong relakan aku bersama Baekhyun!" pinta Chanyeol.

"Tapi, _oppa_. Aku tidak bi-"

"Kau pasti bisa." ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Aku bilang aku tidak bi-"

"Yah, kau itu belum mencoba sudah bilang tidak bisa." potong Jessica yang sudah malas dengan adiknya ini.

"Biarkan saja. Dasar cerewet." balas Krystal.

Hening

" _Noona_ , Krys, bisakah kalian membantuku?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Membantu apa?" tanya mereka berdua serempak.

"Bantu aku agar Baekhyun mau memaafkanku dan mencabut kata-katanya tadi." jawab Chanyeol.

"Apakah Baekhyun tahu, kalau kami adalah sepupumu?" tanya Jessica. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Bagus." ucap Jessica sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya kenapa, _noona_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalau saja Baekhyun tahu kalau kami ini sepupumu, pasti Baekhyun akan semakin sulit memaafkanmu." jawab Jessica.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasa bingung.

"Krystal pernah menyiram Baekhyun dengan air bekas pel. Bukankah Baekhyun alergi dingin?" jawab Jessica diakhiri pertanyaan. Krystal mendelik kearah Jessica dan Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Krystal.

"YACK, kau sepupu sialan. Kenapa kau menyiram Baekhyun-ku, eoh?" tanya -teriak- Chanyeol pada Krystal.

"Dasar kakak bodoh." umpat Krystal pada Jessica. Jessica bersikap seolah-olah tidak mendengarnya.

"Yack, bahkan Sica _eonni_ ikut andil dalam hal itu. Bahkan dia yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal itu." jawab Krystal yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tidak terima dari Jessica.

Kini Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jessica yang sudah duduk manis di sofa. Tadi mereka bertiga berdiri, okay!

"Yack, aku tidak ikut-ikutan!" elak Jessica.

"Tidak ikut-ikutan apanya?" tanya Krystal yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Jessica.

"Ok, aku memang pernah ikut-ikutan. Tapi, saat itu aku menyuruhmu untuk menakuti Baekhyun dengan mengurungnya di kamar mandi selama sepuluh menit, bukan menyiramnya dengan air bekas pel. Jadi, saat ini, aku tidak bersalah. Kau yang bersalah." ucap Jessica dengan menatap nyalang pada Krystal. Chanyeol mengurut pelipisnya, pusing dengan tingkah kedua sepupunya ini.

"Ok, itu tidak penting. Lebih baik sekarang kalian membantuku untuk mendapat maaf dari Baekhyun. Lalu setelahnya kalian juga harus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun."

"Caranya?" tanya Krystal.

"Bantu aku untuk menjelaskan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Jangan lupa tentang kau yang membohongiku. Oh, dan juga bilang padanya kalau kau adalah sepupuku. Setelahnya masalah akan selesai. Jangan lupa minta maaf padanya juga." ucap Chanyeol panjang kali lebar.

"Ya, ya, ya. Semoga saja dia mau memaafkanmu." jawab mereka berdua malas.

' _Sebaiknya aku tidak menceritakan pemandangan merusak mata yang tadi aku lihat di kamar Baekhyun.'_ batin Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, dimana _ahjumma_?" tanya Chanyeol karena sedari tadi dia tidak melihat ibu dari sepupunya ini.

"Oh, _eomma_ sedang pergi ke rumah temannya. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Jessica yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

" _Ani._ Aku hanya ingin bilang pada _ahjumma_ agar memasukkan kalian ke rumah sakit jiwa." balas Chanyeol yang dihadiahi delikan mata oleh dua gadis itu.

"Yack, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mempunyai penyakit jiwa. Kalau Krystal sih, dia punya penyakit jiwa. Jadi, dia memang perlu masuk rumah sakit jiwa." ucap Jessica.

"Yack, kau itu yang punya penyakit jiwa. Aku sehat sehat saja kok." balas Krystal.

"Kau gila."

"Kau lebih gila."

"Berarti kau mengakui kalau kau memang gila?"

"Ya, aku gila dan kau lebih gila dariku."

"Yah, kau tidak pernah intropeksi diri, ya? Kau itu gila segila-gilanya orang gila."

"Kau itu yang tidak pernah intropeksi diri. Ka-"

"DIAAMMM..." teriak Chanyeol yang merasa telinganya panas karena mendengar perdebatan tidak penting dari kakak beradik ini. Krystal dan Jessica saling melemparkan tatapan tajam

"Kalian berdua sama-sama sangat gila." ucap Chanyeol. Kini Jessica dan Krystal melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada lelaki jangkung itu, tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku mau pulang dulu. Bisa-bisa aku ikut-ikutan menjadi gila karena terlalu lama berada disini." ucap Chanyeol.

"Pulang saja sana. Kau menggangguku asal kau tahu." balas Jessica.

" _Oppa_ , harusnya kau sadar kalau kau itu sudah gila dari dulu. Bahkan saat kau masih berada dalam kandungan." ucap Krystal.

"Terserah." jawab Chanyeol malas dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

###

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.55 p.m. Terlihat dua orang lelaki sedang menonton film yang di tayangkan di salah satu stasiun TV Korea Selatan. Lelaki yang lebih pendek meletakan kepalanya di bahu lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Dua orang itu adalah Baekhyun dan Kris. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati film yang ber-genre _romance_ itu.

"Baekk _ie_ , Kris, kalian tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam." tanya nyonya Byun pada dua orang yang mempunyai perbedaan tinggi yang kontras itu.

" _Ahjumma_ , aku sudah mengantuk. Tapi anak manja ini terus memaksaku untuk menemaninya melihat film membosankan ini." adu Kris pada nyonya Byun. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Kris, langsung saja mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku kan masih merindukan Kris _hyung_." rengek Baekhyun dengan memeluk lengan Kris. Nyonya Byun hanya menggeleng saat melihat kelakuan putranya ini. Sedangkan Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku akan tinggal disini selama dua minggu. Kau masih punya banyak waktu denganku, Baekhyunie. Hari ini aku sangat lelah. Biarkan aku tidur, ya?" ucap Kris memohon.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk, karena memang Kris menampakan wajah kelelahan.

"Ok, tapi _hyung_ tidur denganku saja, ya?" Kris mengangguk untuk menjawab ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menarik Kris untuk ke kamarnya. Nyonya Byun mangambil remote TV yang ada di sofa dan mematikannya, lalu pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun memang sangat dekat dengan Kris. Tiga tahun yang lalu, Kris pindah ke Kanada untuk melanjutkan _study_ -nya disana. Tentu saja saat Kris datang, Baekhyun selalu menempelinya.

###

"Eunghh..." lenguh Baekhyun saat membuka matanya. Dia melihat kearah samping kanan, di mana ada jam di nakas yang menunjukkan pukul 05.33. Kemudian, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping kiri, dimana ada Kris yang masih asyik di dunia mimpinya.

Baekhyun segera turun dari ranjang dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Lima belas menit lelaki itu gunakan untuk membersihkan diri. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe_ di tubuhnya. Dia melihat Kris yang masih setia terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

"Kris _hyung_ , bangunlah. Sudah pagi." Baekhyun menepuk -atau lebih tepatnya menampar- pipi Kris, membuat Kris mengerang kesakitan.

"Yack, aww.. berhenti menampar pipiku. Yack, Baekhyun."

"Bangun dulu, baru aku berhenti."

"Iya iya, ini aku sudah bangun." ucap -teriak- Kris sambil mendudukkan dirinya dan mendelik pada Baekhyun. baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa, sih? Memang sekarang pukul berapa?" Kris menengok ke arah nakas untuk mengecek pukul berapa sekarang. Lagi-lagi Kris mendelik pada Baekhyun -yang menampakan senyum polos- karena sekarang baru jam 05.50.

"Yack, bocah. Kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini, eoh?" tanya Kris.

"Sekarang kau mandilah, dan antarkan aku ke sekolah. Ya, ya, ya? _Jebal_ ~" rengek Baekhyun dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, yang tentu saja membuat Kris menjadi tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan mengantarkanmu. Puas kau?" balas Kris. Baekhyun tertawa keras dan menjawab, "Tentu saja aku puas. Sangat puas malah."

###

"Jangan jajan sembarangan!"

" _Ne~_ "

"Jangan main sama orang mesum!"

"Iya~"

"Jangan ngobrol sama orang yang tidak kau kenal!"

" _Arraseo~_ "

"Jangan memalak uang siswa atau siswi!"

"Tanpa diberitahu pun, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Jangan menggoda siswa atau siswi!"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dan tidak berniat melakukannya."

"Jangan-"

" _Arraseo, arraseo_. Aku mengerti, ok? Lebih baik sekarang _hyung_ pulang dan istirahat, ok? Aku akan masuk dulu. Aku sayang pada _hyung_ ~" sela Baekhyun yang sudah bosan mendengar nasihat dari Kris. Tak lupa, dia mengecup pipi Kris –yang dibalas kecupan di dahi dari Kris- sebelum dia masuk ke dalam sekolah. Mengecup pipi Kris dan di balas dengan kecupan di dahi, itu kebiasan mereka sejak kecil, ok!

Tanpa di sadari keduanya, ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan kecewa dan marah.

' _Kau akan tetap dan selalu menjadi milikku, Baekkie.'_

Ow, rupanya ada kesalahpahaman disini.

###

Di kelas, Baekhyun hanya diam sambil tatapannya mengarah pada papan tulus di depan.

"Baekhyun _ah..._ "

"..."

"Baek~"

"..."

"Baekhyun _hyung~_ "

Bahkan panggilan Tao pun tidak ia pedulikan.

"Baekhyun~"

"..."

"Kau masih marah karena kemarin aku tidak memberitahumu kalau Im _saem_ datang?"

"..."

"Baekhyun~ Jawab aku..."

"..."

"Baekhyun _noona~_ "

"Yack, kau itu bodoh atau tolol atau apa, hah? Jelas-jelas aku ini laki-laki, masih ku panggil ' _noona_ '. Apa-apaan itu? Dasar panda bodoh." Tao meringis saat mendengar omelan Baekhyun.

"Habisnya dari tadi kau ku panggil tidak menyahut terus. Ya sudah, aku panggil kau ' _noona_ ' saja, dan ternyata berhasil. Juga, aku ini bukan panda bodoh. Tapi, panda imut." balas Tao lalu memasang wajah imutnya, membuat Baekhyun berakting ingin muntah. Ok, itu terlalu lebay.

"Terserah."

Chanyeol yang berada di bangku paling pojok –bangku milik Seokjin- hanya tersenyum saat melihat kejadian itu.

Di kelas, baru ada sepuluh siswa yang berangkat, yaitu Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Jinyoung, Yoongi, Taemin, Seulgi, Hyorin, Jihyun, dan Minah. Padahal sekarang sudah jam 06.33. Ok, memang siswa di kelas Chanyeol kebanyakan adalah siswa yang pemalas. Jadi, harap maklumi itu.

Tak lama, seorang _yeoja_ masuk ke kelas itu. Dia adalah Krystal. Chanyeol yang melihat Krystal, segera menyuruh Krystal untuk melakukan hal yang kemarin dia suruh dengan bahasa isyarat. Krystal yang mengerti pun langsung mengangguk dengan wajah ogah-ogahan.

 _Yeoja_ itu keluar dari kelas dan tak lama kembali masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tangannya yang menarik tangan _yeoja_ lainnya, yaitu Jessica.

" _Annyeong, Baekhyun ah_..." sapa dua _yeoja_ itu bebarengan. Mereka berdua berdiri di samping meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang daritadi menunduk langsung mendongak saat ada suara seseorang yang menyapanya. Lelaki dengan _eyeliner_ yang membingkai matanya itu sedikit mendecak kesal saat melihat Krystal. " _Annyeong, noona_. Ada apa?" balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya yang dia tujukan untuk Jessica, menganggap seolah-olah tidak ada Krystal di sana.

Jessica menahan tawanya, sedangkan Krystal hanya memasang wajah ingin mencekik Baekhyun saat merasa bahwa Baekhyun tidak menganggap keberadaannya.

"Ah, i-itu.. eum, aku ingi-"

"Yack, lelaki pendek. Kau fikir aku ini angin, hah? Aku tadi juga menyapamu, tapi kenapa kau hanya membalas sapaan Sica _noona_ , eoh?" protes Krystal pada Baekhyun, membuat ucapan Jessica terpotong.

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga ada disini. Ok, aku akan membalas sapaanmu. _Annyeong,_ nenek lampir. Sudah, kan?" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos-polosnya, membuat seseorang yang duduk di bangku paling pojok menggigit jari-jari tangannya karena gemas dengan Baekhyun. Wajah Krystal memerah, menahan emosi.

"YACK, KAU I-"

"Krystal..." ucapan Chanyeol menghentikan segala umpatan yang ingin Krystal lontarkan pada lelaki manis di depannya.

Oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan saja, bahwa di dalam kelas ini hanya ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Krystal, dan Jessica. Tadi Tao mengusir anak-anak yang ada di kelas, dengan alasan bahwa mereka -Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Krystal, dan Jessica- sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang masuk dalam privasi.

Kembali ke dalam kelas...

"Ok, ok. Aku menyerah." ucap Krystal. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Baekhyun _ah_ , _noona_ ingin mengatakan suatu hal padamu." ucap Jessica,membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya membawa pandangannya pada buku yang baru saja di bacanya, menjadi menatap gadis itu.

"Apa, _noona_?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tapi janji, kau tidak akan marah dan tetap menganggapku sebagai _noona_ kesayanganmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Eum, soal hubungan Chanyeol dan Krystal... sebenarnya kami berdua adalah sepupu Chanyeol.."

"Oohhhh..." respon Baekhyun sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

TUNGGU...

Apa tadi?

Sepupu?

Chanyeol adalah sepupu Jessica dan Krystal?

"APA?" teriak Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa menutup telinga mereka saat mendengar teriakan melengking dari Baekhyun.

"Y-yack, bisakah kau tidak usah berteriak? Kau seperti mendengar berita bahwa Heechul Super Junior menikah dengan Lee Soo Man saja." protes Krystal kesal dengan kalimat terakhir yang aneh.

"Ta-tapi.. Ka-kalian ... (Baekhyun menunjuk Krystal dan Chanyeol bergantian)-

-Ah, aku bisa gila." ucap Baekhyun kembali duduk dengan tangannya yang memegang sisi kepalanya, bingung dengan situasi ini.

Jessica menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Berhubung sekarang hampir masuk, jadi nanti saat istirahat kami akan menjelaskannya lagi. Nanti ketemuan di atap saja, okay." ucap Jessica.

"Dan kalian berdua-" Jessica menunjuk Chanyeol dan Krystal.

"-nanti kalian juga ikut." lanjut Jessica, dan gadis itu segera keluar dari kelas adiknya untuk menuju kelasnya.

Tak lama setelah Jessica pergi, bel tanda jam pertama di mulai pun berbunyi.

###

Saat ini jam istirahat. Sesuai perintah Jessica tadi, kini mereka berempat ada di atap sekolah yang sepi. Sebenarnya Baekhyun malas, jujur saja. Tapi karena paksaan dan _aegyo_ dari Krystal yang membuat mual –menurut Chanyeol-, akhirnya dia ada di tempat ini.

"Jadi?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka sejak tiga menit yang lalu.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kami berdua adalah sepupu Chanyeol. Soal Chanyeol dan Krystal, sebenarnya mereka berdua hanya berpura-pura, tidak serius." jawab Jessica.

"Ohh. Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

Jessica mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Krystal meniup-niup poninya, sedangkan Chanyeol memasang wajah datar, menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Baekhyunnie, aku serius." ucap Jessica dengan nada jengkel.

" _Noona_ , aku juga serius. Lalu, kenapa kau harus bilang tentang hal itu padaku? Apakah penting?"

"Terserahmu, menganggap ini penting atau tidak. Yang penting, kami bertiga sudah melakukan kesalahan. Kami minta maaf, okay? Juga, jangan hentikan pertunangan kalian. Kau masih mencintai Chanyeol, kan?"

Baekhyun diam. Dia memang masih mencintai Chanyeol. Sangat malahan. Kalimat ternista yang Baekhyun ucapkan pada Chanyeol kemarin keluar karena dia cemburu. Sangat sangat cemburu. Baekhyun itu sangat sensitif dan masih kekanakan, okay?

"Sudahlah. Selesaikan masalah kalian berdua. Yang terpenting aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya." – _walaupun tidak benar-benar semuanya sih. Hihihi._ Lanjut Jessica dalam hati. Jessica menarik tangan Krystal, berniat membawa adiknya pergi dari tempat itu. Sampai tangannya yang satunya di tahan oleh Baekhyun. Jessica memberikan tatapan 'kenapa?'

"Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan kalau kalian adalah sepupu, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun.

"AKU TIDAK MAU KALAU MURID DISINI TAHU BAHWA AKU PUNYA SEPUPU YANG GILA! / AKU TIDAK MAU TEMAN-TEMANKU TAHU BAHWA AKU PUNYA SEPUPU IDIOT!" jawab -teriak- Chanyeol dan Jessica bersamaan. Krystal melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Jessica dan menutup kedua telinganya. Baekhyun juga menutup kedua telinganya.

Jessica memegang tangan Krystal dan menariknya keluar dari atap. Baekhyun hendak pergi dari atap, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Masuk ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Masalah kita?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kita bahas nanti. Aku sedang malas." jawab Baekhyun masih menggunakan nada datar.

"Baek, bisakah kau berhenti memakai nada yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkan itu?"

"Tidak."

"Astaga. Aku bisa gila."

"Apa kau tidak sadar, kalau kau sudah gila dari dulu."

"Lepaskan tanganku.." perintah Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang di cengkram oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Yack"

" _Wae?_ "

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau"

"Lepas- Kyaaa..."

BRUK

Entah bagaimana caranya, Chanyeol malah tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh, membuat Baekhyun juga ikut terjatuh karena tertarik oleh Chanyeol, hingga posisi mereka adalah Baekhyun berada diatas Chanyeol dengan menutup matanya.

 **TBC**

Eum, hai...

Maaf banget ya, ini updatenya lama baaanggggggeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttttttttt... di karenakan aku di real life lumayan sibuk, apalagi sekarang aku selalu pulang jam 3 sore. Besok kalo bulan September, udah mulai tutor dan pulang jam 5 sore /curhat

Selain itu, aku juga sempet males nulis. Sebenernya sebagian udah aku tulis sejak lama. tapi karena nggak ada mood buat nglanjutin, jadinya... yah... ngaret kayak gini

Oh ya, ini nggak jadi twoshoot deh. Mungkin threeshoot.

Aduh, aku nggak nyangka loh, yang review bakalan lebih dari 30. Oadahal nih fanfic abal bin gaje bin aneh banget.

 **Balesan review:**

 **BaekkkChannD'Light92:** nggak usah kesel lah. Krystal nya jangan di jambak, kasian. Ntar rambutnya rontok lagi. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **ThatXX94:** hehe. iya, Baek kasian, tapi aku nggak kasian ma Baek /becanda. Jangan kesel ma Chanyeol sm Krystal lah. Ini udah next. Maaf nggak bisa fast update. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **hunniehan:** Jessica mihak siapa-siapa boleh /nggak. Yap, lebih tepatnya sepupu. Ini udah lanjut. Maaf nggak bisa fast update. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **yayahunnie:** yap, kamu bener. Mereka berdua sepupu. Ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **baeqtpie** : nggak kok. Udah kejawab kan. Ini udah next. Makasih udah bilang nih ff abal bagus. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **xxwolfinx:** makasih dah bilang ff ini keren. Yang bilang kalo nih ff aneh kan aku :v  
ini udah update. maaf nggak bisa fast update. kamu juga, fighting ya. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **edifa:** maaf nggak bisa fast update. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **Dya Kim** : jangan baper, elah. Ini udah next. Hu'um, si CY nyembunyiin sesuatu. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **Caramelyeol:** aduh, maaf banget soal alur. Aku juga ngrasa ini alurnya terlalu cepet. Kamu juga, semangat ya. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **sugarlight:** ini udah lanjut. Walaupun Chan idiot, tapi tetep ganteng kan? /tos bareng Chanyeol/  
makasih dah bilang ff ini nggak bisa fast update. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **GingerBeeP:** ini udah lanjut. CY emang nyebelin sejak lahir /digampar CY/ maaf ini updatenya lama. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **ibyeoreul:** Chanyeol emang idiot, liat aja senyumnya yang lebar. Iya, mereka ngrencanain sesuatu. Ini dah lanjut. Maaf nggak bisa update cepet. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **yullseh:** ini udah di next. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **yeolinbaek:** chan emang bodoh, tapi pinter/?  
makasih sarannya, itu udah aku buat cemburu. Tapi nggak terlalu kentara sih. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **Krasivvybaek** : gemesin gimana? Maaf, nggak bisa fast update. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **ssnowish:** kaga ngasih surprise kok. Hehe. Emang cowok itu nggak peka ya? /abaikan  
Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **EXO's Happiness:** ini udah lanjut. Ok, semoga aja bisa. Kamu juga, fighting ya. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **byunyeolliexo:** ini udah next. Makasih udah mau baca dan review. Mana review nya dua kali lagi. Makasih ya.

 **Dewi Lestari657** : ok. Jangan baper. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **Hanna Byun276** : hehehe, itu sengaja langsung aku masukkin konfliknya, karena ini kan cuman pendek ntar. Maaf nggak bisa fast update. kamu juga, fighting ya. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **Luph ChanBaek KrisTao:** udah tau kan? Ini dah lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **Byul Hun.K:** itu, dah tau kan? Ini dah lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **HoshinoChanB:** Krystal itu sepupunya CY. Chanbaek nggak bakaln pisah. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **sanyakie** : Makasih dah bilang ini ff bagus. CY emang ngeselin. Maaf nggak bisa update cepet. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **winter park chanchan** : ini dah next. Udah tau kan hubungan mereka? Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **nana:** udah tau rencana mereka kan? Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **chanbaek1** : udah kejawab, kan? Ini dah lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **JungKimCaca:** ini dah lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **Namegoeunbyeol** : ini dah lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **parklili:** udah kejawab, kan? Kamu bener, mereka nggak pacaran. Yeol emnag nggak peka/waks.Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **yeollo** : ini dah lanjut. Maaf updte nya lama. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **neli amelia** : ini dah lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **selvianakpopers290** : aku juga kesel ma Yoda. Baek nya jgn sama kamu, sama aku aja /waks. Ini dah lanjut, maaf nggak bisa kilat. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **RKKkaebsong511:** udah kejawab, kan? Ini udah next. Ok, semoga aja bisa. Kamu juga, fighting ya. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **DoyunhopRaine** : ini dah lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **lolamoet:** iya, mereka sepupu. Chanbaek selalu bersatu. Ini udah update. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **pembaca:** chan greget kenapa? Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **7firda614** : ini dah lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **Aita Hwang** : makasih dah bilang ini bagus. Aduh, bahasa aku emang begini, jadi maaf kalo bahasanya jelek. Kamu juga, fighting. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **nisa0994** : ini dah lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

 **Guest** : ini dah update. maaf, baru bisa update sekarang. Makasih udah mau baca dan review

...

Adakah yang review nya belum di bales?

Oh ya, please jangan panggil gue **'thor'** , **'author'** ,dan sejenisnya. Panggil aja gue **'Ai'** (ini potongan nama gue), **'Rin'** , **'Ren'** (please, jangan mikir Ren Nu'est), **'Vin'** (karena nama Indo temen imajinasi gue Kevin –apa hubungannya?)atau **'Ene'** (karena gue main RP sebagai Ene Takane –apa hubungannya?). Panggil gue 'kak' atau 'dek' juga boleh kok. Gue ucapin makasih buat yang mau manggil gue pake salah satu panggilan itu. btw, gue kelahiran 18 September 2001. Biar pada nggak bingung mau manggil 'kak' atau 'dek'.

Maaf, karena nggak bisa fast update.

Btw, yang bisa nebak kalo CY sepupunya Krystal, bisa minta hadiah ciuman dari Chanyeol. bisa lewat mimpi atau khayalan kok. Di real life juga bisa sih, tapi kemungkinannya kecil, terus nanti malah di gaplok Baekhyun lagi.

Semoga kalian nggak nyesel udah baca dan review ff abal ini.

Makasih...

28 Juli 2015

22.10

Kim Jun Sun11


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Disturb My Boy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle :** Don't Disturb My Boy!

 **Cast (s) :** Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast (s)

 **Pair :** ChanBaek

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Length :** Threeshoot

 **Warning :** YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, aneh, OOC, DLDR, bla bla bla.

 **Disclaimer:** Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje saya dan terinspirasi dari kisah teman-teman saya dengan banyak perubahan. Cast(s) bukan punya saya. Saya cuma pinjem nama doang. Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. **Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun yang kesal karena Krystal selalu menempel pada Chanyeol –tunangannya. Terlebih Chanyeol tidak pernah menolak keberadaan Krystal. "Lebih baik cukup sampai disini pertunangan kita. Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Aku pergi." CHANBAEK/YAOI/DLDR/THREESHOOT

 **JANGAN CO-PAS ATAU PLAGIAT YAA. KALIAN JUGA YANG BAKAL RUGI KALO CO-PAS ATAU PLAGIAT FANFIC YANG NGGAK JELAS INI.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

"Hey, Baek. Buka matamu.." perintah Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjap bak orang linglung.

"B-baek, bi-bisakah kau menyingkir dari atasku?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan langsung berguling ke samping Chanyeol dan duduk.

"Ma-maaf.." ucap Baekhyun pelan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku, ya?" balas Chanyeol yang ikut duduk dan memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak meminta maaf untuk hal itu, tapi tentang aku yang menindih tubuhmu, ok?" ucap Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

"Kau masih marah, ya?" tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas tatapan sinis dari Baekhyun. "Tidak.."

Chanyeol menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Kau bohong! Kau masih marah padaku, kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus, "Kau sudah tahu kalau aku masih marah. Kenapa masih tanya?"

Chanyeol mendesah lelah. "Aku juga manusia, Baek. Aku pasti punya kesalahan. Tak bisakah kau memaafkanku?"

Baekhyun hanya diam...

"Ok, lupakan yang tadi. Aku ingin bertanya-" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun yang menatap depan menjadi menatap Chanyeol.

"-apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu kemarin?" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya. "M-maaf, aku asal bicara saat itu. Bahkan aku masih sangat mencintaimu." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar lirih, terlebih pada kalimat terakhir.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan penggantiku?" tanya Chanyeol. baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Hei, kalau mau mengejekku, jangan seperti itu." jawab Baekhyun dan meninju bahu Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh..." ucap Chanyeol dengan pandangan serius yang mengarah pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"A-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh-

BRAKK

-suara pintu atap yang di buka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, memberi sumpah serapah pada seseorang yang menjadi pelaku pembukaan pintu itu, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah anak panda yang tersesat yang bernama Huang Zi Tao. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saat melihat Tao.

"Baek, dari tadi aku mencarimu, kau tahu? Ternyata kau disini.." ucap Tao dengan bibir yang terpout setelah selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Panggil aku ' _hyung_ ', ok?" Tao mencebikkan bibirnya saat mendengar perintah Baekhyun.

"Bahkan kau lebih pendek dariku." ucap Tao dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menjambak rambut Tao saat ini. Tapi sayang, dia pasti tidak akan sampai, kecuali kalau dia berjinjit. Sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Oh ya, ada apa kau mencariku? Lalu, bukankah sudah bel? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Baekhyun beruntun.

"Ah, aku hanya mau tanya sesuatu padamu. Soal kenapa aku tidak masuk kelas, itu karena aku ingin membolos. Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa, kan? Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa tidak masuk kelas huh? Chanyeol juga..." jawab Tao dengan pertanyaan di akhir.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau mau tanya apa, hah?"

Tao nyengir polos kearah Baekhyun dan mengambil benda persegi panjang berwarna putih -yang Baekhyun kenal- dari sakunya. Baekhyun melotot kearah Tao. "Yack, kenapa ponselku bisa ada padamu, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tangan yang merebut ponselnya dari tangan Tao.

Tao memasang wajah cemberut. "Kau meninggalkan ponselmu di laci meja. Ada pesan masuk di ponselmu. Karena aku penasaran, makanya aku membuka pesan itu dan tanpa sadar malah melihat-lihat ponselmu." ucap Tao.

Uh, rasanya Chanyeol tidak dianggap keberadaanya disini.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun.

Tao tersenyum lebar dan merebut ponsel Baekhyun dari tangan lelaki mungil itu dan mulai mengutak-atik ponsel berwarna putih itu, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari si pemilik. Tak lama, Baekhyun menunjukkan layar ponsel itu pada Baekhyun. Di sana, ada foto Baekhyun dengan sepupu tingginya, Kris.

"Uh, dia tampan sekali." puji Tao dengan mata berbinar. Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah datar. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang juga melihat foto itu, hanya mendecih pelan dan berkata, "Biasa saja. Masih tampan aku."

Tao tidak mempedulikan ucapan Chanyeol dan kembali melihat foto itu. "Dia siapa, Baek? Bisa kau kenalkan aku dengannya?" pinta Tao setelah selesai dengan acaranya melihat-lihat foto lelaki tampan –menurutnya- itu.

"Dia Kris. Aku malas mengenalkanmu dengannya." jawab Baekhyun dan kembali merebut ponselnya dari Tao.

Tao memasang wajah kesal. "Kau pelit sekali sih. Memangnya dia siapa mu, huh?"

"Dia a-"

"Huang Zi Tao, bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Kau mengganggu waktu berduaan kami, asal kau tahu." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun, karena dia takut kalau Baekhyun bilang bahwa Kris adalah kekasihnya, tunangannya, atau lebih parahnya suaminya. Hah, Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Katakanlah Chanyeol gila.

Tao segera pergi dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan. Baekhyun mengutak-atik ponselnya dan sekitar dua menit kemudian, dia menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana seragamnya.

Baekhyun berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada celananya. Lelaki manis itu melangkahkan kakinya, hendak keluar dari atap. Tapi suara Chanyeol membuatnya berhenti.

"Sebenarnya siapa laki-laki yang bersamamu di dalam foto tadi? Apa dia penggantiku? Secepat itukah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius dan tanpa membalikkan badan, dia membalas, "Kenapa kau berfikir bahwa Kris adalah penggantimu?"

"Aku pernah melihatmu dan lelaki itu tidur di satu ranjang. Juga, tadi pagi aku melihatmu mencium pipinya, dan lelaki itu membalas dengan mencium dahi mu. Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan untuk disebut... err.. teman?"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum misterius. "Kris memang bukan temanku. Dia lebih dari teman, asal kau tahu."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya dan secara refleks langsung berdiri dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. "Baek, k-kau selingkuh? Atau...?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol pada dirinya dan membalikkan badan menjadi menghadap kearah Chanyeol. "Jika kau sangat ingin tahu siapa itu Kris juga tentang hubungan kita selanjutnya, nanti malam datanglah ke rumah. Pukul 08.00 pm, okay? Jangan lupa kau ajak orang tuamu. Aku pergi." Dan setelahnya Baekhyun pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang dalam keadaan bingung plus syok.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi, saat pikiran negatif memenuhi otaknya, seperti _'Apa Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menghentikan semua ini?' 'Apa Baekhyun ingin mengenalkan lelaki itu padaku dan orang tuaku sebagai kekasihnya?'_ dan masih banyak lagi pikiran negatif yang bersarang di otaknya.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di UKS, Tao sedang menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak di tempat itu, karena Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu mengirimi pesan padanya.

 **From: Baekhyun** _ **hyung**_

 _Tao-ya , kalau kau ingin ku kenalkan dengan Kris, nanti malam datanglah ke rumah ku. Jam 08.15 pm kau harus sudah siap. Oh ya, Kris saat ini masih lajang loh. Ini kesempatan bagimu. Semoga kau bisa membuatnya mencintaimu. Bye :*_

###

Malam harinya, Chanyeol dan orang tuanya datang ke rumah keluarga Byun. Seperti kata Baekhyun tadi, Chanyeol datang pukul 08.00 pm tepat. Tuan Byun dan nyonya Byun menyambut mereka dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Setelahnya, nyonya Byun memanggil Baekhyun yang berada di kamarnya untuk turun.

Mereka berlima mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada tangga saat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Disana, terlihat Kris yang menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun hanya geleng-gelang kepala melihat itu. Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sedangkan Chanyeol memasang wajah datar.

Kris mendudukan Baekhyun di sofa. Baekhyun mngucek-ngucek matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa nya. Kris segera duduk di samping Baekhyun, di depan Chanyeol pas.

"Baekhyun kenapa?" tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Ah, tadi dia ketiduran. Saat _ahjumma_ memanggilnya untuk turun, dia malah memintaku untuk menggendongnya sampai bawah." jawab Kris.

"Kris _hyung_ ~, aku masih mengantuk." ucap Baekhyun dan malah menidurkan kepalanya di paha Kris. Chanyeol hanya diam saat melihat adegan itu.

"Yack, Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan orang tuanya sudah datang, dan kau masih ingin tidur, hm?" seru Tuan Byun. Baekhyun segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan langsung duduk.

"A-ah, kalian sudah datang ya? Maafkan aku." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung membungkuk hormat. Untung saja, dia tadi sudah cuci muka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekkie." ucap Nyonya Park sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun kembali duduk.

"Jadi, ada apa sampai Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol dan kami datang kesini?" tanya Tuan Park.

Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun melirik Baekhyun.

"Jadi, aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal pada kalian." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Nyonya Park.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya.

"...selingkuh." lanjut Baekhyun.

"APA?" teriak empat orang paruh baya yang ada disana, membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris menutup telinga mereka yang serasa berdenging.

"BAEK.." teriak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menantang. Baekhyun memeluk lengan Kris dan bersandar di bahu milik pria tampan itu, membuat Chanyeol panas dingin rasanya.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Tuan Park dengan nada rendah.

" _Appa,_ aku bisa jelaskan." ucap Chanyeol.

Tuan Park mendesah lelah dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan. "Cepat jelaskan!"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang. Intinya aku di jebak oleh dua sepupu gila ku yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan kami. Berhubung Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau mereka adalah sepupu ku, Baekhyun mengira kalau aku selingkuh dengan Krystal. Juga, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun." jelas Chanyeol. Semua orang yang ada disana (kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol) mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Oh ya, bukankah kau yang berselingkuh, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada datar nya.

"HAH?" teriak semua orang yang ada disana –kecuali Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris dan secara refleks dia langsung berdiri.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa lagi ini?" Tuan Byun memijit pelipisnya, merasa pusing dengan semua ini.

"Aku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tangan yang menunjuk wajahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk, meng-iyakan.

Empat orang paruh baya yang menyaksikan itu hanya memijit pelipisnya, pusing dengan ini semua.

"Selingkuh dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menatap dan menunjuk Kris dengan dagunya. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Empat orang paruh baya yang ada disana juga mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Chanyeol, serta menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Baekhyun dan Kris. Sedangkan Kris sendiri hanya mengangkat satu alisnya. Bingung dengan keadaan.

"Kau tidak salah? Aku? Selingkuh dengannya? _What the hell_?" ucap Baekhyun dengan menatap aneh pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga menatap aneh pada Baekhyun dan menjawab, "Aku melihatmu tidur satu ranjang dengannya, terlebih kalian berpelukan. Juga, tadi pagi aku melihatmu diantar olehnya dan kau mencium pipinya lalu dia balas mencium keningmu. Jadi, bukan salahku kalau aku menganggap hubungan kalian lebih dari teman."

"Kris itu s-" ucapan Nyonya Byun terpotong oleh ucapan Baekhyun.

"Hubungan kami memang lebih dari teman."

Nyonya Byun, Tuan Byun, dan Kris mengangkat alisnya bingung dan tak lama tersenyum misterius. Chanyeol memasang wajah terkejut. Begitupun Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park. Tapi setelah Nyonya Byun membisiki sesuatu pada Nyonya Park, serta Tuan Byun yang juga membisiki sesuatu pada Tuan Byun, mereka berdua ikut tersenyum misterius.

"Aku ke kamar dulu. _Bye_ semua..." pamit Baekhyun dengan wajah yang di buat sepolos anak kecil yang tanpa dosa. Setelahnya, Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Hei." Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kris dan langsung menatap tajam pada lelaki pirang itu.

"Ya sudah. _Umma_ dan _appa_ akan pulang dulu. Kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan Baekhyunn _ie_ ya. Jangan sampai dia membatalkan pertunangan kalian. _Umma_ tidak mau kehilangan menantu se-imut dan se-menggemaskan Baekhyunn _ie_. _Arra?_ "

Chanyeol segera menghentikan tatapan tajamnya pada Kris saat suara sang _umma_ terdengar di telinganya.

" _Arra, arra_." jawab Chanyeol dengan nada malas. Chanyeol menepis tangan Kris yang masih bertengger di bahunya, membuat Kris mendengus dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

Nyonya Park menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

" _Umma_ pulang ya." pamit Nyonya Park yang dijawab deheman oleh Chanyeol. setelah berpamitan, kedua orang tua Chanyeol itu segera keluar dari kediaman keluarga Byun.

Di kamar, terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang berguling kesana kemari untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Sampai terdengar nada yang berarti ada pesan masuk dari ponselnya, membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan kurang kerjaannya dan segera mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk itu.

 _ **From: Taozi**_

 _Baekhyun hyung, aku sudah terlalu lama disini. Kapan kau akan mengenalkanku dengan pangeranku?_

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya. Dia lupa kalau dia menyuruh Tao untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Baekhyun segera turun ke ruang tamu, dan menemukan Kris serta Chanyeol yang saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Sebenarnya hanya Chanyeol sih yang melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kris, karena Kris hanya terfokus pada ponselnya, walaupun sebenarnya lelaki pirang itu merasa risih karena terus menerus di pandangi.

Baekhyun berlari ke arah Kris dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kris, membuat Chanyeol menjadi dongkol sendiri. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menenggelamkan Kris ke dalam samudera.

"Kris, temuilah temanku. Dia sekarang ada di depan gerbang, kalau tidak salah. Ajaklah dia mengobrol, atau pergi ke suatu tempat, kalau bisa. Temanku namanya Tao, Huang Zitao. Dia sangat imut. Kujamin kau akan menyukainya." Itu adalah kalimat yang di bisikkan Baekhyun pada Kris. Kris memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar perintah Baekhyun. Dengan terpaksa, Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera keluar untuk menemui teman Baekhyun yang bernama Tao itu.

Sepeninggal Kris, keadaan menjadi hening.

"Baek.." Chanyeol yang sudah bosan dengan keheningan yang melanda, segera memanggil nama Baekhyun untuk memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan memasang wajah bertanya.

"Sebenarnya... dia siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga, membuat Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan mengejar Baekhyun.

"Jawab, Baek!" seru Chanyeol saat dia sudah berhasil mencekal pergelangan tangan pemuda manis itu.

"Ikuti aku!" perintah Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cekalan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua satu persatu. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berhenti di depan kamar, yang Chanyeol ketahui sebagai kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam, yang di ikuti oleh Chanyeol tentunya. Pemuda berwajah cantik bak seorang wanita itu duduk di kursi belajarnya, sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya.

Baekhyun terlihat mencari sesuatu, terbukti dari dirinya yang mengobrak-abrik laci meja belajarnya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, pemuda itu menemukan sesuatu yang di carinya.

Baekhyun melemparkan benda itu di ranjangnya. "Lihat dan baca itu. Aku malas menjelaskan." perintah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dengan dagu yang menunjuk benda yang tadi baru saja ia lemparkan.

Chanyeol melakukan perintah Baekhyun. dia mulai membuka lembar demi lembar album foto itu (benda yang tadi di lemparkan Baekhyun adalah album foto).

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol selesai dengan album foto itu dan segera menatap Baekhyun. "Jadi..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya fokus dengan novelnya, menjadi menatap Chanyeol.

"...Kris adalah sepupumu?" lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup novelnya dan kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Yeah..." jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera berdiri dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. "Astaga, Baek. Kau membuatku jantungan. Ku kira kau benar-benar selingkuh dengan tiang listrik berjalan itu."

"Chanhh- se..sakh.."

Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang mengatakan kalau dirinya merasa sesak.

"Baek, aku terlalu senang." ucap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar. Baekhyun mendecih melihatnya.

"Oh ya, tadi kau menyebut Kris _hyung_ dengan 'tiang listrik berjalan'?" tanya Baekhyun yang di jawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau itu tidak intropeksi diri, ya? Kau juga tiang listrik berjalan, bodoh." ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memberengut sebal.

Chanyeol kembali memasang wajah cerianya. "Jadi, kita sudah baikan, kan? Lalu, pertunangan kita tidak jadi berhenti, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bediri dari duduknya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya. Posisinya sekarang adalah telentang. Chanyeol membalik badannya agar bisa melihat Baekhyun.

"Siapa bilang kita sudah baikan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dan ekspresi yang datar. Chanyeol secara refleks langsung memasang wajah lesu saat mendengar kalimat pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekk _ie_ , kenapa begitu? Aku minta maaf padamu. Kita baikan, ya?"

"Aku mau-"

"Yes.."

"-tapi..."

Kenapa harus ada kata 'tapi'?

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus bisa membuat Kris _hyung_ dan Tao berpacaran. Waktumu sampai nanti jam 12 malam."

"Baik- Apa? Jam 12 malam nanti?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Sekarang jam 09.00 pm. Masih ada waktu tiga jam. Untuk situasi seperti ini, waktu tiga jam tidaklah lama.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Masa' aku harus ke rumah Tao dan menyruhnya untuk berpacaran dengan Kris?" tanya Chanyeol yang bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Mereka berdua sedang bersama. Sebentar, aku akan tanya pada Kris _hyung_ dimana mereka berdua. Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk memanggil Kris _hyung_ dengan sebutan _'hyung'_. Mengerti?"

Dan yang bisa di lakukan oleh Chanyeol hanyalah mengangguk mengerti.

Baekhyun mengutak-atik ponselnya dan tak lama menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu di telinganya.

' _Yoboseoyo.'_

"Kris _hyung_ ~"

' _Wae?'_

"Kau dimana? Kau masih bersama Tao?"

' _Aku sedang berada di lapangan tidak jauh dari rumahmu, dan aku masih bersama Tao. Kenapa, Baek?'_

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. _Bye hyung._ "

Dan sambungan teleon itu Baekhyun putus secara sepihak.

"Mereka ada di lapangan tidak jauh dari rumahku. Ayo kita pergi." ucap baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan langsung menyeret Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol malah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pakai jaketmu! Di luar dingin." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera melaksanakan perintah Chanyeol, dan saat sudah selesai mereka segera keluar dari sana untuk menuju tempat yang di katakan Kris tadi.

Sesampainya di lapangan yang di maksud oleh Kris, mereka melihat Tao dan Kris yang duduk di dekat sepeda yang Baekhyun ketahui sebagai sepedanya.

Mungkin Kris _hyung_ yang meminjamnya. Pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk bersembunyi di dekat pohon yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan mereka berdua.

Di lain sisi, Tao dan Kris sedang melihat langit malam yang dihiasi bintang dan bulan.

"Bintang itu indah ya, _ge_." ujar Tao dengan pandangan yang tetap mengarah pada langit.

"Ya. Tapi bagiku kau lebih indah dari bintang itu." jawab Kris, membuat pipi Tao merona.

Kris hanya tersenyum geli saat melihat Tao yang menangkup pipinya dengan tangannya.

Kris berdehem sejenak. "Tao.."

Tao menoleh dan menyahut. "Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"A-apa, _ge_?"

Kris menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya untuk mengurangi kadar kegugupan pada dirinya saat ini. "Aku tidak tahu, kau akan menganggap ini aneh atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku langsung terjatuh dalam pesonamu saat aku pertama kali melihatmu di dekat gerbang tadi. Jantungku serasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Aku merasa... aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Tao memasang wajah cengo saat mendengar kalimat yang Kris lontarkan. Dan tanpa berpikir, Tao langsung menjawab, "Aku juga mencintai _gege_. Aku mau menjadi kekasih _gege_."

Kris langsung memeluk Tao dengan erat dan memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi pada wajah pemuda yang sedang di peluknya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa mereka... sudah berpacaran?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng, tanda tidak tahu.

"Coba aku telpon Kris _hyung_ dulu." ucap Baekhyun dan mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya dan tak lama menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

Sedangkan Kris, terlihat dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao saat merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Kris menggumamkan kata maaf sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Tao. Tao hanya mengangguk dan membuat gestur menyuruh Kris untuk segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo, Baek."

' _Hallo, hyung.'_

"Ada apa?"

' _Yak, kau saja yang tanya padanya.'_

Kris mengernyitkan keningnya bingung saat mendengar kalimat yang Baekhyun lontarkan pada seseorang –yang Kris yakin bukan pada dirinya.

Di lain sisi...

"Yak, kau saja yang tanya padanya." perintah Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan ponselnya. Tak lupa dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

"Tidak mau. Kau saja." tolak Chanyeol, yang juga dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

"Ini salah satu syaratnya. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku a-"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku mengerti." Chanyeol langsung merebut ponsel yang di sodorkan Baekhyun padanya.

"Ha-hallo, _hyung_."

' _Loh, ini kok ini seperti bukan suara Baekhyun? Kau siapa?'_

"Aku emang bukan Baekhyun, _h-hyung_. A-aku Chanyeol, tunangan Baekhyun."

'O-ohh. Ada apa? Kemana Baekhyun?'

"Baekhyun ada di sampingku. Emm.. itu.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

'Tanya saja.'

"Apa _h-hyung_ dan Tao sudah berpacaran?"

' _Uhukk uhukk.'_ Chanyeol mendengar suara orang tersedak di seberang sana.

"..."

' _Kau kenapa, ge?'_ juga suara Tao yang menanyakan keadaan Kris.

' _Tidak apa-apa, baby peach.'_ Oh, lagi suara Kris yang menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Dan, Kris memanggil Tao dengan _'baby peach'_? Rasanya Chanyeol ingin muntah saat mendengarnya.

" _Hyung?_ " panggil Chanyeol saat tidak mendengar suara Kris lagi setelahnya.

' _O-ohh, ya? Maaf, tadi kau tanya apa, ya?'_

"Aku tanya, kau dan Tao sudah berpacaran atau belum?"

' _Tolong jawab sudah. Tolong jawab sudah.'_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hati saat tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari seberang.

' _Aku-'_

Tut... tut... tut...

Chanyeol menggerutu saat melihat sambungan teleponnya terputus. Sedangkan Kris hanya mengernyitkan dahinya saat sambungan itu terputus.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sambungannya terputus." jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir dan tak lama kemudian, dia menepuk keningnya. "Maaf, Yeol. Kurasa aku kehabisan pulsa. Hehe." ucap Baekhyun diakhiri cengiran tak berdosanya. Chanyeol menatap datar pada Baekhyun kemudian menghela nafas lelah.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau hampiri mereka berdua, dan tanyakan hal tadi pada Kris. Kalau Kris bilang dia sudah berpacaran dengan Tao, masalah akan selesai. Mudah, kan?"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"Ok, ok." Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun menuju tempat Kris dan Tao duduk.

"Yak, tidak usah membawaku juga, bodoh." Chanyeol seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun dan tetap menarik tangan pemuda itu.

Kurang dua meter lagi, Chanyeol memanggil Kris dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai. "Hai, kakak ipar."

Kris menoleh ke belakang, asal sumber suara itu. Dia memasang wajah bingungnya saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Kris.

"Aku tidak ingin berucap panjang kali lebar. Aku hanya mau bertanya, kau dan Tao sudah berpacaran atau belum?"

Tao yang mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh Chanyeol, menjadi merona. Baekhyun hanya menyeringai saat melihatnya.

"A-aku..."

Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat ketiga orang lainnya menatap penasaran padanya.

"...tidak berpacaran dengannya." lanjut Kris, yang membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, Chanyeol memasang wajah frustasi, dan Tao yang memasang wajah sakit hati.

"Tapi aku akan langsung menikahinya." ucap Kris lagi, membuat mereka bertiga membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menarik Tao agar berdiri. Kemudian dia mengambil sepedanya dan menyuruh Tao untuk membonceng di belakang. Setelahnya mereka berdua pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih dengan wajah terkejutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua segera tersadar dan saling bertatapan.

"Apa Kris sedang bercanda?" tanya Chanyeol. baekhyun menggeleng dan memilih untuk duduk di tempat penuh rumput itu. Chanyeol juga ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol dan menjawab, "Entahlah."

"Yach, kenapa begitu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak terima. Baekhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa? Masalah untukmu?"

"Jelas saja masalah."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Puas?"

"Tentu saja. Sangat puas malah."

Baekhyun menselonjorkan kakinya dan menepuk pahanya, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidur di pahanya. Chanyeol menurutinya. Baekhyun mengelus-elus rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut, membuat Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, yang membuat kita sempat bertengkar adalah kesalah-pahaman." ucap Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Yeah. Tapi bukan salahku kalau aku mengira kau selingkuh dengan Krystal. Kalian terlihat sepasang kekasih sesungguhnya."

"Yeah, dan juga bukan salahku kalau aku mengira kau selingkuh dengan Kris _hyung_. Tapi, aku masih tidak percaya kalau Kris _hyung_ itu sepupumu."

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengelus rambut Chanyeol.

"Yach, kenapa kau masih tidak percaya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Kris _hyung_ itu tampan, walaupun masih tampan aku. Dia juga tinggi. Tidak sepertimu. Kau itu cantik, bahkan aku ragu kalau gendermu adalah laki-laki. Juga, kau itu pendek."

Baekhyun menjitak kening Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

"Memangnya aku peduli, hah? Ini kan sudah takdirku menjadi seperti ini."

"Ya, ya, ya. Dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu apapun kekuranganmu."

"Ish, terserah." Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya yang merona setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Chanyeol sendiri malah tertawa saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona. Menurutnya, Baekhyun yang merona itu hal yang lucu.

Baekhyun segera mendorong kepala Chanyeol yang berada di pahanya dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Chanyeol menggerutu pelan dan setelahnya dia tersenyum.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk lelaki mungil itu dari belakang. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi berbisik di telinga kiri yang lebih pendek. "Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

"Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada kesal dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, tapi tidak bisa karena Chanyeol terlalu kuat saat memeluknya.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau sangat mencintaiku. Terima kasih. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu." balas Chanyeol dan mencium pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"PARK CHANYEOL, KAU SUNGGUH GILA." teriak Baekhyun dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang.

"Aku tahu kalau aku tampan. Terima kasih sayang." ucap Chanyeol dan mencuri ciuman di bibir Baekhyun, membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah.

"PARK CHANYEOOLL, KU BUNUH KAUUU." teriak Baekhyun dan segera berlari untuk mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah dulu berlari.

 **END**

Hai semuaa..

Adakah yang nunggu fanfic ini? /nggak ada

Hehe, maaf update-nya lama. ada beberapa masalah yang membuatku update-nya laaammmmaaaaaaaaaaa bangeeeeetttttttt.

Maaaffffff bangeeeetttttt.

Maaf kalo endingnya mengecewakan, gaje, absurd, nggak sesuai keinginan, dll. Namanya juga fanfic aneh. Orang yang nulis aja juga aneh -_-

Entah kenapa, aku ngrasa kurang puas sama chapter ini. Kayak kurang 'sreg' gitu. Kalian pada ngrasa gitu nggak? Kalo iya, berarti kita sehati /eak (abaikan)

 **Balesan review:**

 **PotatoChanBaek:** ini dah update. Makasih dah baca dan review. Btw, kamu yang pen-name nya dulu **BaekkkChannD'Light92** bukan?

 **BigSehun'sjunior:** hehe, iya. Selamattt ya /apaan/  
ini dah lanjut. Makasih dah baca dan review

 **Park359:** ini dah di lanjut. Makasih dah nunggu.Makasih dah baca dan review

 **yayahunnie:** ini dah di next. Awal rencana sih cuma twoshoot, tp ada perubahan, jadinya nggak jadi twoshoot -_-  
Makasih dah baca dan review

 **chanbaek1:** hehe. Rencana di awal sih aku bikin ini twoshoot, tp nggak jadi. Ini dah di lanjut. Makasih dah baca dan review. Makasih juga buat semangatnya. Kamu juga fighting ya. Btw, capslocknya jebol? /abaikan

 **Lala Gypsophila** : iya, nggak papa kok kak :D  
iya, aku juga bingung kok. Masa' sepupu tingkahnya kayak orang pacaran -_-  
ini udah di lanjut. Kakak juga keep writing ya. Makasih udah baca dan review. Btw, kakak yang dulu pen-name nya **Lala Maqfira** bukan?

 **meliarisky7:** ini udah di lanjut.Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **rachel suliss:** iya, krystal itu sepupunya chanyeol. ini dah lanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **ThatXX94:** ternyata_ enggak. Ini dah di lanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review

 **Aita Hwang:** iya, nggak papa. Nyante aja kalo sama aku :D  
waks, nggak tau juga kenapa jadi kek gitu. Eits, Tae Tae punya gue, jangan di peluk-peluk lah /abaikan  
kamu juga keep writing ya. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **lolamoet:** tbc emang selalu mengganggu /waks. Kagak, Eunji nggak bakalan dateng, udah gue usir baru aja /apaan. Ini dah di lanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Luph ChanBaek KrisTao** : iya, menurut gue juga gitu kok /nyengir. Ini dah di lanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **vietrona chan** : iya, di lanjut kok. Chanyeol nya jangan di embat, buat gue aja. Ini dah di lanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **winter park chanchan:** ini dah di lanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **selvianakpopers290** : iya, ada KrisTao. Tapi cuman dikit -_-  
jiah, pacar kedua gue (re: boboiboy) dibawa-bawa. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **hunniehan:** ohh, maaf buat itu. aku nggak terlalu memperhatikan soalnya. Rencana awal mau end di ch 2, tp kagak jadi. Jangan ngomongin yg ambigu, elah. Ini dah di lanjut. Kamu juga semangat. Makasih udah baca dan review. (btw, kamu kelahiran tanggal dan bulan berapa emang? /kepo)

 **Dya Kim:** iya, gue line 01. Oh ya? Kita seumuran? Ciee.. ciee.. /abaikan. Kenapa nggak nyangka kalo kita seumuran? Kagak, Kris mah kagak napsuan sama Baek /abaikan. Ini dah lanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **leon** : iya, gue juga ngrasa kek gitu, btw. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **org:** rencana awalnya sih emang di bikin twoshoot, tp kagak jadi. Yag bener ya yg tbc. Kalo males baca, ya kagak usah baca. Ribet amat lu -_-  
Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **nana:** chanbaek always bersatu. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Rena chan:** ini dah di lanjut, kak. Makasih dah nunggu. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **CBees:** kagak bakal. Gue pan baik /abaikan. Alhamdulillah masih muda. Iya, nggak papa kok di panggil Ene. Mungkin dia bertindak sebelum berfikir /abaikan. Posisinya kenapa emang. Kan so sweet /eak. Ini dah di lanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **neli amelia:** mereka nggak gila kok, hehe. Ini dah di lanjut. Makasih udah baca. Makasih buat semangat dan reviewnya.

 **septianaditya1997** : makasih dah bilang ini keren. Aku juga kangen Sica, walaupun aku bukan fans nya. Ini dah lanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **littlechanbaek:** what's wrong with Jung Sister? /sok Inggris -_-/ ini dah update, tp lama banget -_-  
Makasih udah baca dan review.

Adakah yang review nya belum di jawab?

Oh ya, please jangan panggil gue **'thor'** , **'author'** ,dan sejenisnya. Panggil aja gue **'Ai'** (ini potongan nama gue), **'Rin'** , **'Ren'** (please, jangan mikir Ren Nu'est), **'Vin'** (karena nama Indo temen imajinasi gue Kevin –apa hubungannya?)atau **'Ene'** (karena gue main RP sebagai Ene Takane –apa hubungannya?). Panggil gue 'kak' atau 'dek' juga boleh kok. Gue ucapin makasih buat yang mau manggil gue pake salah satu panggilan itu.

Maaf, karena nggak bisa fast update.

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **PotatoChanBaek | BigSehun'sjunior | Park359 | yayahunnie | Dya Kim | leon** | **nana | Rena chan | CBees | neli amelia | septianaditya1997 | littlechanbaek | chanbaek1 | Lala Gypsophila | meliarisky7 | rachel suliss | ThatXX94 | Aita Hwang | lolamoet | Luph ChanBaek KrisTao | vietrona chan | winter park chanchan | hunniehan | baeqtpie | xxwolfinx | edifa | Caramelyeol | sugarlight | GingerBeeP | ibyeoreul | yullseh | yeolinbaek | Krasivvybaek | ssnowish | EXO's Happiness | EXO12LOVE | Dewi Lestari657 | Hanna Byun276 | Skymoebius | HoshinoChanB | sanyakie | JungKimCaca | Namegoeunbyeol | parklili | yeollo | selvianakpopers290 | RKKkaebsong511 | DoyunhopRaine | pembaca | 7firda614 | org |**

 **Adakah yang belum kesebut? Atau ada yang namanya salah? Bisa bilang, ok?**

 **Makasih juga buat siders yang udah mampir buat baca ff abal ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah favorite and follow ff abal ini.**

 **Semoga kalian nggak nyesel udah baca, review, favorite, ataupun follow ff abal ini.**

 **Bye...**

 **KJS11**

14/08/2015

17.13


End file.
